tbdwebseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The One With Kate's Gay Boyfriend
"The One WIth Kate's Gay Boyfriend" is the first episode of the second season of t.b.d. The episode focuses on Ross attending his first therapy session, Wesley falling for a girl with a boyfriend, and Parker struggling with Dean's refusal to come out to his parents (a conflict that carries over to the next episode). __TOC__ Plot In his first therapy session, Russ laments about being single for over a year, being unsure about the direction of his life, and his unrequited love for his friend Kate. While browsing for an SNES game, Wesley meets Joan , who is attempting to buy the same SNES game as him. The two strike up a conversation, during which Wesley invites her over to his apartment to watch Girls with him, Jackson, Kate, Parker, and Dean. She accepts, asking if her boyfriend, Keith, can come. As he is interested in and has already invited her, he agrees. As Dean watches TV, Parker assists Kate in baking a cake. When Dean makes a beer run, Parker tells her the two of them are on the rocks because Dean is still unwilling to come out to his parents, despite the two having been dating over two years. While making his beer selection, Dean realizes that not only is the cashier gay, he (Dean) is attracted to him. When the cashier asks him out, Dean responds with “Sorry, I have a girlfriend”. On the way to Wesley's, the group listens to a basketball game on the radio. Kate asks Jackson questions about it, despite not being particularly interested in the topic. Seeing this, Parker takes Dean's hand, as Dean half looks away in shame. Wesley nearly finishes cooking dinner as the group arrives. Moments later, Joan arrives with her boyfriend Keith, whom Russ went to high school with. The two share an uneasy greeting. During dinner, Wesley struggles to impress Joan. She responds positively, much to Keith's dislike. After dinner, the group settles in to watch Girls. Joan takes a seat next to Wesley on the couch; Keith immediately drops beside her. Dean excuses himself to the bathroom; Parker follows. In the bathroom, Dean, crying, tells Parker he loves him more than anyone he's ever known, but he doesn't want to risk losing his family. He asks Parker to be patient with him on coming out, to which Parker agrees. The two kiss, but it is short lived and they are stopped by a commotion from the next room. In the living room, Keith stands over a kneeling Wesley, who covers his bleeding nose. He calls Wesley a “selfish prick” for hitting on Joan, and calls Joan a “loose slut” for “liking it”. Jackson attempts to intervene, but Wesley stops him. Keith leaves, telling Joan to find her own ride. Kate comforts her as she starts crying. Later, the group, having taken Wesley to the ER, drops Joan off at her apartment. She apologizes to Wesley, but he doesn't respond. When they drop him off, Wesley reveals to Kate that his friendship with Keith dissolved after Keith broke off his engagement with his ex-fiancée, Nancy, calling her a list of unpleasant names in the process, a scenario Russ was present for. Before she leaves, Kate tells Wesley not to worry as anyone worth being with is worth the fight, reminding him that she and Jackson was involved with an abusive and manipulative woman before they met. The two hug and she and Jackson drive off. Production Conception Funding Casting Filming Cast and Crew Main Cast Dillan Conn..............,,,,,,,,,,Jackson Clint Lowrance..........Russell Landers Kaycie Surrell..........,,,,,,,,,,Kate Kyle Cooper............,,,,,,,,,,Wesley Rolo Rodriguez.............,Dean Parker Supporting Cast Kirby Williams.............Joanne Steve Moore...................Syd Katie Moore.......................Nancy David Young.......................Dr. Jones Kenny......................Keith Guests Crew Written By: Clint Lowrance Directed By: Clint Lowrance Assistant Director: Shane Franklin Executive Producer: Erika Brame Producer: Louie Fuertes Director of Photography: Chris Beerman Audio Director: Michael Jones Edited By: Clint Lowrance Trivia *In one scene, Kevin mentions he wanted to be an inventor as a child. This is an inside reference to series creator Clint Lowrance's similar desire as a child as well as a reference to Justin Defreece's role in Lowrance's 2012 short film inventors.